Avatar: The Next Generation!
by mingakatara3000
Summary: Aang is gone, and the war is over. Everyone in the world has lost hope and thinks the Avatar cycle is broken. One boy has lost hope but wants to bring the world back to balance. Will he find The Avatar . Full of adventure and romance... Review! Zutara!
1. The Girl

Long ago there was a time where benders roamed. A time where The Avatar, master of many, took on the duty of saving the world. What are benders you ask? Well you will just be amazed at what we can do. My mom once told me a story of the most crazy adventure she took and one amazing boy she met. For all we know he may still be out there, but one thing I know there are more avatars out there, and I will find them.

Hi I'm Kiro, the Earthbender. I am fourteen years old, and I was born in the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. I always thought The Avatar Cycle was broken; until I met a girl that changed my life. It all started on one sunny day in the Ba Sing Se. My friend Kasai and I were playing hide-and-go seek up by the caves. While we were playing we heard a loud squeal. We were frightened when we heard the noise, so we ran back to our huts. The next day we decided to go back to the caves, and figure out whom or what was making that noise. That day we heard the noise again, so I decided instead of running back home to go into the cave where the noise was coming from. When we went inside the cave it was really dark, but there was a light source coming from the back of the cave. We decided to walk in to see what or who the light was coming from. At first we thought it was just some Earth Nation miner, but then suddenly Kasai ran into a large, slippery seal. He screamed and the giant seal thing squealed really loud. "Who's there," said a voice from the back of the cave. I said, "It is I Kiro, of Ba Sing Se." The voice said," come closer." I scooted forward a little, and ran into a girl that looked about the same age as me, cute, tall, and thin. She looked at me with a smug smile and said," What do you want." That's when I heard a scream. I turned around, only to see a Giant Polar Penffin and Kasai.

I looked at the huge animal; it looked about 7 feet tall. I saw Kasai on the animal's back. The girl walked over to the Penffin and said, "Nashi drop him." The animal dropped Kasai, and he landed with a loud thud. Kasai got up and ran towards me. He looked really scared; he looked at me, and jolted out of the cave. I followed him out the cave. On my way out I turned and looked at the girl; she looked like she needed help. When we were out of the cave Kasai ran back to his house. I stood there at the cave exit and took one good look at it, knowing I would come back tomorrow.

The next day I woke up really early and got dressed into my normal outfit, green shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. Careful not to wake anyone I was on my way to the caves; Kasai woke up and asked me where I was going. I told him into town to get supplies for our family. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and said, "It's too early to be going into town. I couldn't come up with another lie, so I had to confess. Before I could tell him where I was really going; He said, "Your going back to see that girl and her monster back up by the caves." I looked at him to see he was a bright red and blowing steam out his ears. "I couldn't resist it, and I really wanted to see her again," I said. He looked at me," Why would you want to go back there to see that cave woman and her pet." I turned, walked away, and was on my way to the caves. When I got up to the entrance of the cave I walked in, and bumped into the girl. "You again," the girl said. I could see her pretty face in the light, and she was really cute.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

"Oh, I was staring."

"Ugh."

"I came to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Well, uh I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?"

"Uh…what's your name?"

She looked at me with a disgusted look," Hatana."

I smirked.

"What's so funny," she said with a confused look on her face.

I smiled and said," Nothing."

"What else do you want to ask me," she said.

"Why do you live in a … cave,"

She turned her head away from me.

"Oh, sorry was it something I said."

"No, It's just... Oh, never mind."

"No, what is it," I said.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and said," I grew up without a mother or a father. I was all alone; I had to teach myself how to cook, clean, and how to do everything else. Are you happy now?"

"Wow!" I said.

"What are you going to do now, laugh at me?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to….Uh….stay in my hut. "

"Uh…I don't know…if your parents would like me there. And where would Nashi stay?"

I told her about the shed we have in our backyard, and after a while of convincing her she finally said yes. When I got home I told my parents about Hatana and how she had no family or home. My parents said yes immediately.

Well, Hatana spent the night at my house and the next day I figured out something about her that was unbelievable.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Secret

**Kiro POV:**

**I woke up the next morning and freshened up. When I finished I went to go check on Hatana. She was up sitting on her bed. I walked in and asked her how her night was, she said it was very comfortable and she thanked me, but then she asked if she could go back to her cave. I asked her why she wanted to go back to the cave when she could live here with my family. She told me she didn't belong anywhere near us and she needs to be isolated from everyone else because of what she could do to people if she got too attached. I begged her to stay because I enjoyed her company and I really wanted to be her friend, but she told me that she could not have any friends. I didn't know what she meant by she couldn't have any friends, but I let her go and I fought really hard not to chase after her. Later, I decided to go up to the caves so I could go see what was wrong with her and what she meant by she couldn't have any friends. When I got up to the top where her cave was I walked in it was really hot inside like there was a fire burning. **

"**Hatana," I said her name while I was walked further into the cave.**

"**Hello," I heard a voice coming from around the back cave.**

"**If it's you Hatana I really need to talk," I said.**

"**Aren't we talking right now," she said in a smug voice.**

"**I was thinking more of a face-to-face conversation."**

**She moved her pretty face into the light," Is this better?"**

"**Much," I said in a joyous voice.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Are You Serious

**Kiro POV:**

**I stared into the big brown eyes of Hatana; her smile was as bright as the sun.**

"**Staring again," she said breaking the silence.**

"**Oh, sorry," I said blushing.**

"**What did you want to talk to me about," she said in a perky voice.**

"**Uh…I was wondering what you meant this morning when you said you be you couldn't friends with anyone."**

"**Oh, I was hoping that you wouldn't mention that. Well..." her voice trailed off.**

"**Well, well what," I said puzzled?**

"**You must swear not to tell anyone," said in a gruff, monotone voice.**

**I nodded and she started with her story.**

"**Ever since I was I young I have always been different from others, even my own parents. One day I was playing a game of taek**1** with my friends and a blast of air came out of my hands. After, none of my friends would play with me, even the grownups. I was considered as a freak, an outcast, a recluse, so I decided to start a life on my own in this cave, with only Nashi to keep me company.**

**The room fell silent as she finished speaking. Her words pierced me and I felt terribly bad for her. **

"**What are you then, do you b-b-bend," I said stuttering?**

"**I am an Airbender… and the Avatar," she said in a low voice.**

**I gasped and I nearly passed out**

"**An Airbender, I thought they were extinct," I said in a subtle voice.**

**She turned her head away from me," I knew you wouldn't accept me, I'm a freak."**

**I looked at her and saw her eyes starting to water.**

"**I-I-I didn't mean it like that. You aren't a freak and I'm sure my parents will accept you."**

"**You don't understand how it is to be… different from everybody around you."**

**I took her hand and looked her in the eyes.**

"**Don't worry it will be okay. Come with-,"**

"**No," she said cutting me off.**

"**Okay, what if I told you about a way we can both be happy."**

"**Okay then tell me how?"**

"**There is a hut across from mine that you can move into."**

"**Fine, I'll try it for a day to see if it works out."**

**A huge grin lit up my face.**

"**What are you smiling about," she said with an excited look on her face.**

"**Nothing, let's go."**

**Hatana, Nashi, and I walked down from the caves and once we got to the hut I familiarized her with everything, but as we walked out we were walking out we ran into Kasai. **

"**Oh I see you brought that cave woman down from the caves," he said glaring at Hatana.**

"**What did you call me?"**

"**Are you stupid and deaf, I called you a cave woman." **

"**That's it, I'm leaving."**

"**No, please don't," I begged.**

"**I told I don't fit in anywhere I'm a freak," she said crying.**

**I gave Kasai a long, hard glare and he ran off. I had to find a way to make her feel better, but how?**

"**Kasai is a loser. He wants you to go so I'll hang out with him more and he's scared of Nashi."**

**She smiled, that was a good sign.**

"**Okay," she said in a soft tone.**

"**While you get settled I'm going to talk to Kasai," I said looking out the door.**

**She nodded and I was out the door. **

1 A game like tag except it is played with a ball.


End file.
